As Children
by Beths-Notebook
Summary: A simple shove gets Jess sent to Stars Hollow, at the tender age of 11.  How will this change the story we all so know and love?


"Get out! Get out, now!" Liz was screaming, so Jess had to pull the pillow down tighter over his ears. John was leaving too. At this point, it really didn't shock him. John had been here a whole three months, a new personal record for Liz. Jess shuddered under his pillow as there was a loud smash. Apparently, John wasn't taking well o the break-up. Jess rolled over and pulled his pillow down again. In a couple of hours, it would all be over, and Liz would be off to find a new man.

Her past three boyfriends have called her a whore. Jess wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but he assumed that it wasn't good. That's why earlier, when John said it too Jess's face, Jess punched him. Well, he tried to punch him anyway. John was a bit bigger than him. In response, John pushed Jess roughly on the chest knocking him to the ground. Conveniently, that' when Liz came home from the store, and hence the break-up began.

The apartment had been silent for about a half-hour, so Jess emerged from under his pillow. When he sat up, Liz was standing in the corner of his room.

"I'm sorry, Jess, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was already awake."

"Are you okay? John didn't hurt you, did he?"

Jess rubbed his chest tenderly. He could feel a bruise starting to form, but when he looked up at his mother he shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Listen, I was thinking, maybe you should go stay with your Uncle Luke."

"In Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah, in Stars Hollow."

"You've spent the past eleven years of my life telling me how much you hated growing up in Stars Hollow and how great the city is in comparison, and now you want to send me there?"

"Jess, I think it will be better for you. Luke will take care of you." Jess knew almost instantly that this was a battle he was going to lose.

"Whatever, when do I go?"

"Pack the Essentials for tomorrow, and I'll ship the rest later." Jess nodded, and swung his feet off the bed. For some reason he had the feeling that this would be a very interesting change, but he wasn't sure if he would like it.

He knew it would probably take a week or two fro Liz to get around to sending his stuff, so he started shoving everything he would need for the next two weeks into his duffle bag.

"Glad to see you are so excited to start this new adventure." Liz left Jess to pack, and Jess rolled his eyes. Mothers were so simple to please.

Jess officially decided that bus rides were hell. He would spend all of eternity riding the bus from New York to Stars Hollow, next to the man with the slight bladder problems. When he finally stumbled off the bus, he was so relieved to be free of that torture. However, as he looked around Stars Hollow, he was overcome with a new feeling. Fear.

Liz said that Luke's Diner would be easy to find, but as he stood there he hadn't a clue where it could be. He saw a girl walking across the town square, who looked about his age, so he headed towards her.

"Excuse me? Luke's Diner?"

The girl turned and smiled, "See over there where that lady is drinking from the red cup and waving frantically at me ever so often? She's in Luke's Diner. When you get there, would you kindly tell her that I can walk across the town square without supervision? Thanks." The girl walked a few more feet where she met an Asian girl, and they walked away with their heads together, giggling.

Jess pulled his bag up higher on his shoulder, and clamped the letter from Liz to Luke tighter in his hand. He made his way to the diner, and saw his uncle. He was bustling around pouring coffee and checking on the orders. Jess coughed to announce his presence, and Luke said, "Place your order and make it quick" without even turning around.

"Uncle Luke?" Jess said softly. Luke whipped around, and Luke whipped around, and stared at his eleven-year-old nephew, entirely unsure of what to say. Jess held forward the letter that Liz had given him. Numbly, Luke opened the letter, and read it.

_Big Brother, _

_ You know better than anyone that I have made my fair share of mistake and for that, I deserve what I get, but that isn't fair to Jess. Please watch him and protect him. I will send the rest of his stuff and the custody papers soon. _

_ Thanks a Million. _

_ Love, _

_ Liz!_

Luke was pissed, and rightly so. He had just become the single parent of an eleven-year-old boy that he knew very little about, and hadn't been given a choice in the matter. Not that he would've denied Jess a safer home; he just wished he had been asked, or even given some forewarning.

"Well, come upstairs then." Luke said.

Jess followed Luke up into his apartment. One glance around told Jess that, even though he was used to cramped quarters at home, this was going to be worse.

"I guess you can just camp out on the couch until I can get you something more permanent. Unless of course you want the bed instead."

"Well. I guess I should be getting back to the diner. Do you want to…?" Luke trailed off entirely unsure of what an eleven-year-old would want to do.

"I'll go read in the square." Jess informed him, snatching a book off the top of his bag.

"Alright. Just stay where I can see you, I guess." Luke followed Jess down the stairs.

"Whatever." Was Jess's reply before he made his way out the door.

Luke readjusted his ball cap before stepping back behind the counter. "What was that all about?" Lorelai Gilmore had taken the stool closest to the cash register.

"Don't you have other things to worry about?" Luke commented gruffly.

"Not really. Rory made it over to Lane, and I now have nothing to do. Who was that?"

"My Nephew, Jess."

"You have a nephew?"

"Yeah. He's my sister's kid."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, Lorelai, I have a sister, who has a son, who is my nephew."

"So…your nephew is visiting for a while?"

"Staying with me for a while apparently. Liz can't deal with him, so now I get to."

"Seriously? You are going to take care of this kid?"

"Yes."

"On your own?"

"Yes, Lorelai, on my own. If there are any other stupid questions you would like to ask, please, ask them now so I can continue with my life."

"Do you want to introduce him to Rory?"

"Ha…very nice…wait, what?"

"He looks around her age. Ten? Eleven?"

"Eleven, yeah."

"Well, then maybe we should introduce the two of them, you know? Give Jess a friend, a tour guide to Stars Hollow."

"Actually, yeah, that would be great. Could you bring her later tonight? Maybe around dinner time?"

"Yeah, okay. I will see you tonight then." Lorelai slapped a couple bucks down on the counter, before making her way out of the diner.


End file.
